The present invention relates to grooming tools and more particularly to a pattern designer shaver system that includes a battery powered base unit, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment, and a beard trimmer length gauge attachment; the battery powered base unit including a shaver housing having a battery compartment accessible through a removable end cap; the battery compartment including a battery connector wired in series with an on/off switch and a DC drive motor; the DC drive motor having an off-set output shaft with an attachment coupling end extending out of an attachment fitting end of the shaver housing; the attachment fitting end having externally positioned base unit threads provided thereon; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment including a shaver head couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the shaver head and a shaver attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal shaver attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment including a trimmer assembly couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the trimmer assembly and a trimmer attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal trimmer attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; an exterior surface of the trimmer attachment housing having ridges extending outwardly therefrom for retaining the beard trimmer length gauge attachment when it is snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing; the beard trimmer length gauge having a gauge housing having a number of hair passage slots provided at a face contact end and an open trimmer coupling end sized and shaped to snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing.
Many individuals enjoy creating complex patterns by trimming and shaving patterns into their facial hair. It would be a benefit, to these individuals to have a pattern designer shaver system that included a base unit for driving a number of trimmer and shaver accessories of varying widths.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a pattern designer shaver system that includes a battery powered base unit, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment, and a beard trimmer length gauge attachment; the battery powered base unit including a shaver housing having a battery compartment accessible through a removable end cap; the battery compartment including a battery connector wired in series with an on/off switch and a DC drive motor; the DC drive motor having an off-set output shaft with an attachment coupling end extending out of an attachment fitting end of the shaver housing; the attachment fitting end having externally positioned base unit threads provided thereon; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment including a shaver head couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the shaver head and a shaver attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal shaver attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment including a trimmer assembly couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the trimmer assembly and a trimmer attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal trimmer attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; an exterior surface of the trimmer attachment housing having ridges extending outwardly therefrom for retaining the beard trimmer length gauge attachment when it is snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing; the beard trimmer length gauge having a gauge housing having a number of hair passage slots provided at a face contact end and an open trimmer coupling end sized and shaped to snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing.
Accordingly, a pattern designer shaver system is provided. The pattern designer shaver system includes a battery powered base unit, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment, a half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment, and a beard trimmer length gauge attachment; the battery powered base unit including a shaver housing having a battery compartment accessible through a removable end cap; the battery compartment including a battery connector wired in series with an on/off switch and a DC drive motor; the DC drive motor having an off-set output shaft with an attachment coupling end extending out of an attachment fitting end of the shaver housing; the attachment fitting end having externally positioned base unit threads provided thereon; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick shaver attachment including a shaver head couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the shaver head and a shaver attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal shaver attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; the half inch width and a quarter inch thick trimmer attachment including a trimmer assembly couplable to the off-set output shaft by an attachment slot formed into the bottom of the trimmer assembly and a trimmer attachment housing having an internally threaded base unit coupling end having internal trimmer attachment threads that are companionate with the base unit threads; an exterior surface of the trimmer attachment housing having ridges extending outwardly therefrom for retaining the beard trimmer length gauge attachment when it is snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing; the beard trimmer length gauge having a gauge housing having a number of hair passage slots provided at a face contact end and an open trimmer coupling end sized and shaped to snap fit over the trimmer attachment housing.